Your Not Alone
by Sacredtriforce
Summary: The only thing Tsumugu Kinagase wanted on the anniversary of his sister's death was to be left alone. Mako Mankanshoku however refuses to let him stand alone and decides to do something special for him to honor his sister. I recommend you not to read if you haven't watched the anime (small spoiler).
1. A Not So Happy Day

Tsumugu Kinagase hated this miserable day. It just brings back his painful memories to haunt him about his sister Kinue Kinagase's death. He had no family left and he felt truly alone. Besides being good friends with Aikuro Mikisugi he didn't really have anyone else. After the war with the Covers he left Nudist Beach and made good terms with Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, Satsuki Kiryuin, and the Elite Four.

After the war he heard about Ryuko's tragic goodbye to her living Kamui Senketsu. He absolutley use to loathe Kamui's since one tested Kamui ended up slicing his sister's body apart. But he soon came to accept that Ryuko and her Kamui cared for each other when Senketsu threatened him while protecting Ryuko.

Placing a cigarette in his mouth he lit it up with his lighter. After inhaling deeply he puffed out a cloud of smoke. He knew he should quit but what was the point. He was going to die someday. All he really wanted was to get drunk as hell and smoke till he passed out. He just wanted this day to be over with.

Ryuko Matoi, Mako Mankanshoku, and Ira Gamagoori had just finished watching a movie at the theater. Ryuko couldn't help but feel a little guilty for crashing Gamagoori and Mako's date. But Ira who bought her ticket insisted and said that it would have made Mako happy if she joined.

"That was a great movie!" said Mako cheerfully. "I had a great time Gamagoori! And it was so sweet of you to buy Ryuko's ticket!"

Ira did a small smile as his cheeks pinkened.

"I'm glad you had a good time Mankanshoku." he replied "And it was good of you to join us Matoi."

Ryuko smiled as she nodded. She grew fond of Gamagoori more than before, but she still was a little tense about him and Mako dating. Well at least he makes Mako happy.

"Hey look over there!" cried Mako pointing her finger "Isn't that Mohawk dude?"

Looking where Mako was pointing sure enough was one of Ryuko's least favorite people. Tsumugu was entering out of a convenient store with a two packs of beer and approaching his motorcycle. As Ryuko looked at him she saw that his face looked stricken and miserable. What was his problem?

Mako must of noticed too cause she instantly started waving her hand trying to get his attention.

"HI MOHAWK!" she called out cheerfully.

Tsumugu surprised by the outburst looked to see who was calling him. Seeing that it was Ryuko's cheerful, bothersome, and annoying friend he grew more irritated. Why was she so damn cheerful? It made him cringe. Nobody should be this damn happy! Especially on this damn day! Scoffing he turned away completely ignoring her, started his motorcycle, and took off till he was out of sight.

Mako a little sad slowly put her waving hand down.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked herself "Was it something I said?"

Ira wanting to comfort her and ease her worry placed his hand on her head ruffling her hair gently.

"No Mankanshoku." he assured her "You didn't do anything wrong."

Ryuko couldn't help but be a little pissed. I mean the least he could have done was return the greeting.

"Don't worry about him Mako." she muttered "Hes always been an asshole."

Mako still a little troubled couldn't help but feel something was wrong.

"Did you see his face?" she asked "He looked upset."

"Maybe hes mad because he got rejected by Satsuki." Ryuko said sarcastically.

Ira didn't find the sarcasm a bit humorous.

"Matoi!" he said in a raised tone "You shouldn't say something like that about Lady Satsuki."

Ryuko looked at him with a frown.

"But shes my sister!" she protested "And sisters insult each other all the time!"

Ira seeing she had a point still tried to stand firm with his statement.

"Shes still the President of Honnoji Academy. You should show her more respect."

Ryuko not wanting to keep this subject going decided to step down.

"Okay big guy I was only kidding." she answered.

Ira simply nodded to show he gets it. He then looked down at Mako to speak to her.

"Do you need a ride home Mankanshoku?" he asked hoping she'd say yes.

Mako shook her head and softly patted his arm.

"No its okay. I think I'll hang around here a little longer.

Ira a little dissapointed slowly nodded in understanding.

"Alright Mankanshoku. I guess I'll see you later then."

Mako gave him one of her big hugs and he kneeled down to hug her back. After their hug Ira entered his car, starting the engine, and drove off till he was out of view.

Ryuko was a little shocked that Mako didn't go with Gamagoori.

"You could have gone with him Mako." she said "I wouldn't have mind."

Mako smiled at her friend.

"I know you wouldn't have mind Ryuko. But I think we should go see Mikisugi."

Ryuko choked a gasp at hearing that name. The last thing she wanted was to visit her pervert teacher who was a member of Nudist beach with Tsumugu.

"No offense Mako but thats the last thing I want to do."

Mako sighed.

"I thought it would be a great idea." she insisted "Since hes close to Mohawk."

Ryuko frowned.

"What does this have to do with Kinagase?" she asked.

Mako's face turned serious.

"Didn't you see Mohawk dude's face?" she replied "He looked like something was really troubling him. I want to know what it is?"

Ryuko raises an eyebrow.

"And by doing that you want to see what you can learn from Mr. Pervert?"

Mako nodded.

"He probably knows whats troubling him." she answered "He can tell us what it is."

Ryuko frowned again.

"But Mako why are you so concerned about Kinagase?" she asked "Hes never really been that nice to you. And he was willing to kill me from before.

And of course Mako raised her hands up to the heavens.

"Cause when I look at Mohawk dude I see him having nothing but pain and loneliness! Nobody should have to be alone and have nobody! Everybody should have a friend be there for them when they need it most! Yes hes kinda rude and tried to kill you many times! But only because he hated Senketsu! He hated Kamui's! Then he accepted you and Senketsu afterword! Maybe he just needs friends to be there for him! Cause friendship is the best thing to have!"

Ryuko was shocked at how much Mako wanted to help Tsumugu with his problem. She truly had one of the biggest hearts than anyone else.

Ryuko sighed.

"Fine we'll go see Mikisugi." she grumbled.

"Thank you Ryuko! " Mako cried giving her a tight hug "Were going to make Mohawk so happy!"

Ryuko rolled her eyes.

I wouldn't count on it.


	2. Tragic Story

Aikuro was not at Honnoji Academy. The only other place he could of been was Nudist Beach hideout headquarters in which Ryuko's desceased father had founded years ago. And since Ryuko and Mako were members during the Life Fiber war they knew where the secret base was located. The rest of ths orginazation was mostly destroyed, but the base inside which was a hidden beach remained intact.

Inside the base all Nudist Beach members were mostly naked or slightly covered since they were mostly opposed against Life Fibers. Ryuko felt slightly embarrased as she approached a male member.

"Hey! Do you know where Mikisugi is?" she asked.

The male member looked at Ryuko with blank expression then pointed his finger at a direction.

"If your looking for the leader, he should be inside the lab."

"Don't you ever wear clothes!?" she asked coldy.

The male member frowned and crossed his arms.

"Here at Nudist Beach we don't need to wear clothing!" he snapped.

Ryuko rolled her eyes in irritation and pulled Mako along with her as she headed towards the lab.

"Don't they ever get embarrassed being naked?" Mako asked .

"I don't think they even wore clothing from before." Ryuko answered "So I guess not."

Mako smiled. "Gamagoori was embarrased when he wore his Nudist Beach outfit. He couldn't stop blushing. I actually thought he looked really good in it."

Ryuko surprised by Mako's words couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you were naked when he saved you from that Cover. And he was nearly naked as you! Of course he was embarrassed."

Once they reached the lab Ryuko knocked on the door. She did not expect a scanner as it scanned her and Mako thoroughly. Then the door automatically opened. Entering inside Ryuko saw Aikuro half naked sitting on a chair talking on the phone.

"Come on Tsumugu it will be great! We can even find you a nice lady friend to-"

"Thanks Aikuro but I'm not interested. Please leave me alone." said Tsumugu's voice on the other side of the reciever.

"Are you sure?" asked Aikuro. After no answer came he hung up the phone. Then he turned towards Ryuko and Matoi.

"Well isn't this a surprise." he said in a amused tone. "Good to see you Ryuko. I'm flattered you came to visit me."

Ryuko annoyed crossed her arms.

"Cut the crap pervert." she said coldly "I didn't come to visit you. We wanted to ask you something."

Aikuro smiled as he rested his face on his right hand.

"Well lets hear it. How can l be of assistance?"

Ryuko blushed as he stared at her winking his eye. She swore she felt completly naked around him.

"Actually Mako wanted to ask you something." she muttered.

Aikuro then switched his eyes over to Mako.

"What is it Miss Mankanshoku?" he asked kindly "How can I help?"

Mako slowly rocked back in forth as she spoke.

"Well after I saw a movie today with Ryuko and Gamagoori, We saw Mohawk dude leaving a convenient store looking very upset. Like something was troubling him. I was wondering if maybe you knew whats up?"

Aikuro sighed and looked out the lab window staring at the beach.

"It is a very unfortunate day for Tsumugu. Today is the anniversary of his sister's death."

Ryuko and Mako both gasped. They knew he had a sister but they wouldn't have guessed that today was the same day she died. No wonder he looked miserable.

Aikuro turned his attention back at them.

"You do know how she died right?" he asked.

Ryuko kinda knew. She knew that it had to do with a Kamui but she didn't get every detail.

Mako shook her head.

"Tsumugu and his sister Kinue use to be scientists that worked for your father Ryuko." replied Aikuro "Kinue believed that their was a bond between humans and Life Fibers and wanted to test it on a Kamui. However the Kamui overwhelmed her and her body was slowly torn apart.

Ryuko was shocked. But nothing compared to Mako. She was nearly at the vurge of tears as Aikuro continued.

"Tsumugu was devestated. He watched his sister slowly die as he had to be held back from stopping the process. She was the only family he had. She practically raised him."

Now Ryuko couldn't help but feel bad. Sure he was an asshole but only because he lost someone close to him. Like when she lost her father. Tears were already falling from Mako's eyes. Aikuro took a breath before continuing.

"After that he grew a deep hatred towards Kamui's and Life Fibers and swore he would rid the world of them. Thats why he tried to rip Senketsu away from you Matoi. He was triying to save you from experiencing the same fate that happened to his sister."

Ryuko didn't know how to respond. All this time she thought he was willing to kill her from before. But it all made sense now. He did it to save her.

Mako not being able to hold it in let out a huge sob.

"WHAAAAAAAH! THATS SO SAD! I CAN'T IMAGINE IF SOMETHING LIKE THAT HAPPENED TO MATARO! SURE HE CAN BE A PAIN IN THE BUTT BUT HES STILL MY BROTHER AND I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! POOR MOHAWK! WHAAAAAAH!"

Ryuko putted her arms around Mako and slowly rubbed her back to comfort her. Then she looked at Aikuro and was shocked to see a tear coming from his eye.

"Were you close to Kinagase's sister?" she asked.

Aikuro sighed once more as he wiped away the tear.

"You could say that." he said sadly

"Kinue and I we use to be lovers and sometimes I still think of her. And Tsumugu was like a brother to me."

Mako sniffed once more before she spoke.

"R-Ryuko... We n-need to do something about t-this."

Ryuko continued hugging Mako. She couldn't agree even more.

"Yes." she said softly "We should do something.


	3. Shocking Surprise

Ryuko had no idea what to do for Tsumugu, but Mako was already scribbling down ideas onto paper. Ryuko watched as her determined friend continued to concentrate as she wrote her ideas. She even snapped herself awake when she dozed off.

"Mako can do this!" she shouted with determination "Mako will do this for Mohawk dude!"

Ryuko went back to thinking on what her ideas would be. But what can she do? She and Tsumugu didn't really get along much. Should she say she was sorry about the loss of his sister? Hug him maybe...? No. Definitley not a chance.

Ryuko groaned in frustration. Mako seeing that her friend was frustrated put an arm around her shoulder.

"Whats wrong Ryuko?" she asked sweetly.

Ryuko sighed.

"Nothing Mako. I just can't think of anything for Tsumugu."

Mako smiled.

"Don't loose hope Ryuko. If you can't think of something, just tell me if you like any of my ideas. We can do it together."

Ryuko smiled and gave Mako a small hug.

"Thanks Mako. Your a great friend."

Mako returned the hug and made it last. When she letted go she showed Ryuko her ideas. Mako had a lot of ideas. As Ryuko read them over, some of them didn't seem like a good idea. One even said "Ask Lady Satsuki to date Tsumugu." Ryuko choked a laugh when she read that one. Mako seeing this crossed her arms and pouted.

"I think Mohawk and Satsuki would make a cute couple! Their both really strong and do not tolerate weakness! Their like fire and ice!"

Ryuko deep a deep breath as she tried to end her laughter.

"I'm hehehe... sorry Mako." she giggled. "Its just I think Satsuki would kill him if he tried anything."

Mako looked thoughtful as she uncrossed her arms.

"Mako still thinks that they would be cute together." she stated again. "Unless...maybe you like him Ryuko?

Ryuko stopped giggling. Her like Tsumugu? No damn way! Not one bit! The only thing she thought was cool about him was his streak of red mohawk hair. But that wasn't enough to get her to like him. She could care less.

"I don't like Tsumugu Mako." she said firmly. "And I never will."

Mako nodded her head but not enthusiastically.

As they continued going over the ideas their was one that caught Ryuko's eye.

"We should do this for Tsumugu." she said pointing to the idea. "I like this idea the best."

Mako looked at it and smiled.

"Wow!" she cried out with excitement "Me too! Lets do this one!"

Tsumugu was on his last pack of beer. He did everything he could to stop the painful memories. He just wanted to get so drunk, pass out, and forget this day. Chugging down his last beer he slowly looked up at the clock to check the time.

8:27 P.M.

Dammit! Could this day be any slower!?

His thoughts were interruped by his phone. Groaning he to took out the phone and placed it to his ear.

"Whoever this is leave me the f-"

"Tsumugu!" yelled Aikuro's voice "We have an emergency! Please get to Nudist Beach base as quickly as possible.

Tsumugu didn't have a chance to reply as Aikuro hanged up the phone. Shit! What the hell was going on!? Fast as he could he slipped on his gear, got on his motorcycle, and sped off towards Nudist Beach base.

On the road he could feel the alcohol starting to hit him. Damn! He hoped that he would make it before he gets killed from drunk driving. Or be pulled over by a cop. Luckily their were not that many cars as he sped through them feeling a little dizzy and trying not to loose focus.

Soon he saw Nudist Beach headquarters come into view. He stopped his motorcycle with a sudden halt nearly throwing him of the seat making him feel nautious. Clumsily he got off his motorcyle, place on his breathing gear and dived into the sea swimming towards the secret base.

I hope I'm not late!

As he came up to the surface he swam towards shore as fast as he could. The dizziness was getting worse and he knew he could drown. But he kept kicking. Finally reaching shore he did not expect to see what was before his eyes and thought he was imagining things.

Their was what looked like some party or celebration. Their were beautiful paper lanterns lighting up the beach cave like stars. Their were tables and chairs scattered with pots and vases full of beautiful flowers and there were alot of people holding candles.

Not only was it the members of Nudist Beach, but also the Elite Four were there including Satsuki. There was also Ryuko, Mako, and Aikuro. And they all looked as if they were expecting him.

Tsumugu flabbergasted raised his voice.

"What the hell is going on!?" he shouted "What is this!? I thought their was an emergency!"

Aikuro simply smiled as he approached Tsumugu and patted his back.

"Glad you could make it Tsumugu." he said as he patted his back making him stumble a bit. Aikuro noticing frowned.

"Have you been drinking Tsumugu?" he asked "Are you drunk?"

Tsumugu slowly raised his finger at Aikuro.

"Let me give two you two pieces of information." he said slowly "One...I don't have to answer to you. Two...what the hell is all this Aikuro! What did you do!?"

Aikuro frowned once more.

"I didn't do anything Tsumugu." he said calmly "I had nothing to do with this."

Tsumugu raised an eyebrow

"Whoooooo...then?" he asked in a slur tone.

"It was me Mohawk."

Tsumugu faced where the familiar voice ranged from. And saw Mako waving over to him. Wait... Ryuko's annoying troublesome friend did this? What!?

"What...?"

Mako raised her hands toward the heavens.

"You looked so upset today Mohawk! So Ryuko and I did some digging and found out whats been troubling you! And that doesn't mean you should handle alone! Nobody who mourns for their loved ones should ever have to handle that alone! They need to be surrounded by friends who care for them! We all care about you Mohawk and we are with you every step of the way!"

Everyone remained quiet moved by Mako's statement. Tsumugu stood absolutley still shocked at everything he heard. He couldn't think straight or know how to react. Then to his shock he felt a tear leak from his eye. Frustrated he wiped his eye while covering his face. Dammit! He hated crying! He swore he would never cry ever since his sister died. But he remembered holding her lifless body in his arms as he cried his eyes out. No! He frustrating grasped the sides of his head and gritted his teeth as more tears fell from his eyes. Not this again! No! Please! None of that! Not being able to stop himself he letted his anger and pain take over.

"DAMMIT KID! YOU COULDN'T JUST LEAVE IT ALONE! YOU JUST HAD TO GO SNOOPING AROUND WHAT ISN'T YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!? YOUR SO STUPID!"

Everybody was bewildered. Mako shocked at his reaction tried to say something.

"I...I...was just trying to h-"

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR DAMN PITY KID!" Tsumugu snapped "LET ME GIVE YOU TWO PIECES OF INFORMATION! ONE...I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO DO THIS! TWO...YOU ARE NOT MY FRIEND! I DON'T NEED YOUR ANNOYING FRIENDSHIP!"

Everyone gasped. Mako incredibly hurt trembled her lip and slowly began to cry infront of everybody. Then she turned on her heel and dashed away.

"MAKO!" cried Ryuko "WAIT!"

Ira Gamagoori acted instantly and chased after her.

"MANKANSHOKU COME BACK!"

When Mako was out of sight including Ira Ryuko turned towards Tsumugu. With fire in her eyes.

"YOU SON OF BITCH!" she screamed as she strutted over to him and grasped his shirt. "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MAKO! YOU KNOW SHE WAS REALLY THINKING ABOUT YOU! SHE WANTED YOU NOT TO BE MISERABLE AND BE SURROUNDED BY YOUR FRIENDS! MAKO DID ALL OF THIS FOR YOU CAUSE SHE WANTED YOU TO BE HAPPY! SHE ACTUALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE HER FRIEND! DAMN YOU!"

Ryuko then sucker punched Tsumugu in the face making him see stars as he fell to the ground and blacked out. Damn! That bitch can punch.


	4. A Tearful Reunion

Tsumugu was surrounded by nothing but darkness. At first he started to panic as memories of his sister popped up in front of him.

NO! STOP! PLEASE! STOP!

He tried to forget and push away the memories, but it was no use. He fell to his knees and covered his eyes crying in frustration.

WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT KINUE!? WHY WAS IT SO IMPORTANT!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!?

"Tsumugu..." replied a voice.

Tsumugu slowly looked up and gasped with complete shock. His sister Kinue stood before him looking the same way she did before she died. She had a big smile on her face that made her glow.

"K-K-Kinue?..." Tsumugu whispered.

"Hello little brother." Kinue answered.

Tsumugu immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around his sister. She felt so real! And warm. Not able to stop himself he sobbed onto her shoulder. He felt her hand rest on his head and ruffle his Mohawk.

"Don't cry Tsumugu." she said softly. "You said you wouldn't cry since I died."

"I-I- I'm not crying!" he said in a defensive tone.

Kinue continued to smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I've missed you little brother."

Tsumugu tightened his hug.

"I miss you so much Kinue!" he wept

"Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

Kinue placed her hands on his shoulders and gently pushed him away to have him look at her.

"You were never alone Tsumugu." she replied "You have friends that love and care about you. But you seem to push them away."

Tsumugu said nothing as he stared at her.

"By the way hows Aikuro doing?" she asked.

Tsumugu knew that Aikuro use to date his sister and was even thinking about marrying her in the future. He seen how miserable he was when she died.

"He misses you and still thinks about you." he answered.

Kinue slowly moved her hand and placed it on his cheek. Tsumugu placed his hand on hers to welcome the touch.

"Tsumugu...why do you drive your friends away?" she asked "Especially that sweet young lady who wanted to take away your pain?"

Tsumugu turned his head away and looked down. He remembered how cheeful that kid was almost most of the time. He never seen her cry. And he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for hurting her. Just because he was hurting didn't mean he had to inflict hurt on her.

He sighed.

"I-I guess I felt weak and pathetic when I was surrounded by friends. I wanted to look strong and seem like nothing bothered me at all. But being with them made me feel supported and cared for. But I guess I didn't want friends cause I didn't want to be cared for. At first I thought it made me look soft and useless and that I needed to depend on others. But I've looked after myself, knowing that I don't have a family anymore. And that kid. Being damn happy all the time. I hated it. Because I could never be as happy as her."

A tear slipped out of Tsumugu's eye as he waited for Kinue's response.

"You can be happy Tsumugu." she said

"And you have a family. Your friends are the closest thing you have to a family. Maybe if you accept them you can finally be happy."

"How can I?" Tsumugu asked sadly.

Kinue smiled as she place her hand on his shoulder.

"By letting me go."

Tsumugu stared into her eyes. Could he truly be happy if he accepted their friendship?

"I have to go Tsumugu." Kinue interrupted.

Tsumugu wrapped his arms around her again.

"Please don't go!" he cried "I just got to see you! When will I see you again?"

Kinue wrapped her arms around him as she began to fade away.

"You will see me soon." her voice echoed. "I promise. I love you Tsumugu. Remember to be happy and take care of your friends. Good bye...little brother."

Then she was gone as Tsumugu found himself in the light again.

Waking up Tsumugu was lying on the ground. Aikuro and the Nudist Beach members were tending to him as he felt a cloth touch his face.

"Ow!" he yelled feeling pain "Dammit Aikuro that hurt!"

"Its about time you woken up Tsumugu." replied Aikuro. "You were out for a couple minutes. Seems that Ryuko has packed quite a punch."

One of the female Nudist Beach members crossed her arms.

"Well I think he deserved it." she grumbled "Making that poor girl cry. I hope your happy Tsumugu!"

Tsumugu groaned as he slowly got up. Aikuro placed his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Easy friend." he said calmy "You don't want to go out cold again."

Tsumugu finally sat up and felt his head pounding. Damn if he wasn't drunk he'd kick Ryuko's ass! But then he remembered how angry she was when he yelled at the kid. I guess he shouldn't blame her. What he did was real shitty.

"Wheres the kid Aikuro?" he asked.

Aikuro raised an eyebrow.

"If your talking about Mako. I'd say shes still hiding and crying her eyes out."

The female Nudist Beach member sighed.

"I saw her near the rocky edge with that huge boyfriend of hers."

Tsumugu attempted to stand up.

"I need to go talk to her."

"Whoa!" Aikuro cried as he tried to hold Tsumugu down. "Hold it right there! Your not ready to walk yet."

"Get off of me!" snapped Tsumugu "I need to apologize to the kid!"

"Let him go Captain Aikuro." said the female the Nudist Beach member as she placed her hand on his shoulder. Aikuro slowly moved aside.

He almost fell on his knees and the Nudist Beach members offered to help but he fought against it and tried to focus as he went to look for Mako. He just had to apologize. He had to take away her pain. He had to make things right."


	5. Being Happy Again

Mako continued to cry into Ira's shoulder as he did his best to comfort her. As he wrapped his arms around her he couldn't help but blush a little. But he was also angry. How dare Tsumugu made her cry infront of everyone! The next time he sees him hes getting a taste of his fists!

"Its okay Mankanshoku." Ira said calmly. "Don't worry about what Tsumugu said. Hes just an angry drunk."

Ryuko who came to check on her rubbed her back soothingly.

"Yeah forget about him Mako." she said softly. "I made him pay for what he did."

Mako sniffled a bit before she spoke.

"M-maybe I shouldn't have d-done this. Maybe i-it would have been best i-if I would h-have stayed out of the w-way."

Ira ruffled her hair.

"What you did Mankanshoku." he replied "Was really honorable of you. You've got a heart that is so pure and true. You've done the right thing."

Ryuko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah what he said."

Mako slowly began to smile but then she made a puffy face trying to be pouty. Well that didn't work.

"When are you going to start calling me Mako Gamagoori?" she mumbled.

Ira not expecting that question blushed and cleared his throat before he spoke.

Ryuko giggled a bit.

"I-I'm not yet worthy to call you by your first name Mankanshoku." he said "I need more time. I hope you understand."

Mako sighed.

"I guess so. But how much longer do I have to wait?"

Ira chuckled.

"Don't worry about that Mankanshoku. I want our relationship to grow and prosper. Theirs no one I'd rather be with than you."

Mako smiled and blushed a bit. Ryuko yawned looking bored.

"Cut the flirting out." Ryuko mumbled.

"Alright Gamagoori." Mako replied "Mako will wait. Mako will even wait till the day we marry."

Ryuko shocked by what she heard couldn't help but laugh at the response while Ira choked a gasp looking away and he ended up blushing like an idiot once more. His heart raced at a fast pace as he placed a hand on his chest. He slowly looked back at Mako as she continued to smile. God he loved her! He wanted to kiss her lips so bad! Maybe he should tell her how he really feels about her. Maybe he should tell her he loved her.

"M-mankanshoku." Ira stuttered "I-I"

"Hey kid!" interrupted Tsumugu who stumbling towards them. "We need to talk!"

Ira getting angry stood tall and stared down at Tsumugu.

"You have some nerve showing your face Kinagase!" he shouted "Your a disgrace for making Mankanshoku cry!"

Ryuko was pissed too.

"You came here for some more bastard!" she shouted "I'll kick your ass again!"

Tsumugu really didn't want no quarrel with Gamagoori let alone Ryuko. He still felt tipsy from the alcohol and the punch from her. The last thing he wanted was to get his ass kicked again.

"Let me give you two pieces of information." Tsumugu replied "One...I've got no beef with you. Two... If you would have let me speak I would have told you I came here to apologize."

Ira raised an eyebrow. Did he hear him correctly? Ryuko also narrowed her eyes not expecting this.

Mako looked up at Tsumugu shocked by his response. Did he come here to apologize. She waited for him to respond.

Tsumugu took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Um listen kid. What you did for me that was really nice of you. And I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I was a huge dickhead. Also I guess you and I are kinda friends. We fought in the same war and we had each others backs. Thats what friends do so I guess that does make us friends."

Mako stared at Tsumugu blankly. Did he really say they were friends? He actually considered her his friend. Mako lunged for Tsumugu and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"Thank you Mohawk!" she cried "Thank you for accepting Mako as a friend!"Tsumugu shocked by her affections didn't know what to do till he settled with patting her head.

"Uh...yeah sure kid." he muttered "Um...can you let me go?"

Mako released him and smiled big at him.

"Does this mean you like my memorial party?" she asked.

Tsumugu flustered from her smile cleared his throat.

"Yeah its nice kid." he said "Thank you."

"You are so absolutely welcome!" she cried with excitement "Well I think I'll be heading back! Mako is starving! Later!"

"Hey Mako wait up!" cried Ryuko as she ran after her.

Tsumugu watched as the girls ran back to the party. He felt himself chuckle.

"That kid really is something." he said "Shes actually not that bad."

Ira smiled as he watched Mako run.

"Yeah she is." he replied.

He then slowly turned to Tsumugu his face looking dangerous.

"Don't get any ideas Kinagase!" Ira snapped "Mankanshoku is my girl! So don't you try to steal her from me!"

Tsumugu smirked as he pulled a cigarette from his pocket.

"Let me give you two pieces of information." he relied "One...you really need to chill the hell out. Two...I have no interest in the kid."

Ira sighed in relief as Tsumugu placed the cigarette on his lips, took out a lighter, and lit up the cigarette as he inhaled and let out a puff of smoke. He then felt something he never thought he'd feel again. He felt happy. He felt that he could finally move on and let go of his sister. He had Mako to thank for that.

"So are you ready to head back?" Ira asked.

Tsumugu putting out the cigarette nodded.

"Yeah sure. Why the hell not."

The memorial party was wonderful. Everybody was there to pay their respects to Kinue. The food was made by Sukuyo Mankanshoku and everyone found the food to be delicious. They then proceeded with the memorial by lighting paper lanterns and letting them drift towards the sea. Tsumugu then finished by thanking Mako and his friends for being here and raised a toast to honor his sister. Everyone raised their glass. Tsumugu then drank his glass and gazed at the lit lanterns. He then felt himself smile again. This night was not so bad after all.


End file.
